


Bedroom Wall

by Dresdendiva



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresdendiva/pseuds/Dresdendiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Wally and Denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, first fic since I was about 12. Title from the banks song. Takes place in a combination of the comic and animated U, set I'm a timeline where A Better World takes place after the Thanagarian invasion and Bruce and Wally have know each other since Wally was a titan. Lots of fetishy content I'll try to warn for each individual chapter.

Wally jerked awake, his sleeping clothes and bedding damp with sweat, among other things, they clung to him along with the remnants of the dream he'd just woken from. "Wally..." He tried to shake off the image of strong hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. That was the sixth time this week, jeez what was he 14? At least he didn't have to sit through Ollie's incredibly akward "Night time emissions" talk again. He shakes his head again, with a quick zip around his room his bedding and clothes are shoved into the hamper. Another zip and clean linens are on and the bed is made, he laughs awkwardly to himself. There! Like nothing ever happened. 

Wally steps out into the hallway to find the rest of his apartment still a mess. His kitchen table is a practical mountain of styrofoam containers and wax paper. That had to be it, eating 65 hot wings before bed would give anyone weird dreams. He blurs around the rest of his apartment shoving old magazines and trash into bags and wiping down any and all surfaces, with one more dash to the dumpster, he returns to survey his work. He laughs at himself again when he realized he'd gone outside naked. "Ha! The Flash! literally!" He chuckled quietly simultaneously glad and upset no one was around to hear his joke.  

It looked like the only thing left to clean was himself.  Making the spray as hot as he could stand, his tiny bathroom was quickly filled up with steam. Stepping into the stream he let out a hiss a mix between pain and pleasure. The dream came rushing back to him "Wally..." No, no, no, nope! Wallace West was not about to rub one out in his shower to the totally not kinky, totally not happening, and absolutely not reoccurring wet dreams about Batman.  
He spins the faucet in the opposite direction gasping as he's drenched in cold water.  He quickly lathers his washcloth, the sent of lemon grass and orange filled the shower. He sighed, the soap had come in a gift basket from Kory, he hadn't seen her in too long.  Hadn't seen any of the Titans really. Dick was the only one he saw with any regularity. The thought depressed him, he washed and wallowed in his sadness and cold water as long as he could stand. Lost in thought as he dried off and was beginning to wonder if he had some kind of attachment disorder. He'd just been spending a lot of time with the League, he needed to get out on his own. Maybe go pester Roy.  Just as he'd decided to do some solo heroing two fire trucks speed by, sirens blaring.  
\-------------------------------------  
The warehouse fire had been easily contained, some of the fire fighters actually looked a little disappointed. The rest were happy to have help. "Flash! Flash! Come get some subs with us!" He smiled and politely declined, the building owner was walking his way followed by a dark haired man pushing a pallet of boxes. "Flash! If not for you all of this would have been destroyed and more importantly-" He paused to look into a near by ambulance where a young pregnant woman was reviving treatment. "My daughter and grandchild may have been lost." The man was quiet for a moment "Anyway! I'd like you to have these as a token of my graditude!" Flash spent the next ten minutes trying to decline the boxes, which once he got back to his apartment turned out to be full of Halloween decorations. He vibrated excitedly. The children's hospital, the orphanage and the old folks home were very suddenly covered in smiling ghost, orange pumpkins and green witches. Wally even hit some of his favorite places to eat, managed to tangle Roy in about 12 feet of plastic skull garland and still have 6 boxes left. He was pleased for such a pleasant distraction, he'd stopped one kidnapping, one car accident and two purse snatchings along the way. 

Out of ideas for things to decorate he absent mindedly played with a little plastic witch, a witch was the cause of his current problems, like not really being able to look Batman or Dick in the eye and having to change his sheets every morning.  They had chased Morgaine Le Fey down a tunnel into what they thought was a dead end, they being Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl and himself. The room did dead end but not in their favor, the room...it was more of a cave that was mostly a deep circular pool, there wasn’t much room around the edge to walk, let alone run. There was even less space once Le Fey dived into the pool and some gigantic Krakenequse lovecraftian horror rose in her place. Enormous tentacles whipped back and forth around the room, one was already attempting to squeeze the life out of Superman and Hawkgirl had been swatted to the ground like a annoying mosquito. Wally just managed to drag her dazed form into a small alcove, she was awake, but one of her wings was bent at an angle Wally had a hard time looking at. 

He quickly scanned the room, Superman seemed to be trying to cut off as many limbs as he could with his heat vision and Bats was nowhere to be found. Wally felt an ugly twisting in his chest, he hoped to god Bruce was okay. He set about punching the creature in what he assumed was it's eyes. Furious and bleeding it began flailing in a way that made it impossible for Wally to hold on.  
"Flash!"  
Everything seemed slow like when he was running, only he couldn't run because he couldn't get any traction. He didn't even see it coming when the tentacle smashed into him like a train. He hears as much as he felt bones breaking, his head bounces off the stone wall with a sound like a dropped melon.  
The next thing he remembers must have been a dream or a head trauma induced hallucination. He swears he can hear Batman's no, Bruce's voice  
"You're okay, you're doing great."  
 It was the same voice he used when Wally was a kid and one of the Titans had been hurt badly. He can't actually see anything, but what feels like gentle hands touching his face and one of his arms, he can feel his bones mending and hear a soft buzzing in his head. Slowly he opened his eyes, Batman was crouching over him, with his back to the creature. Wally assumed everything was fine, because he could hear the creature squealing and superman grunting with effort. And Batman wouldn't have turned his back on it if he thought Kal still needed help.  
"Don't move. You could have unhealed spinal injuries."  
 The Batman voice was back. There was a blue blur at Bats' side, Clark was staring at him with a look that screamed x-ray vision. "He's fine, lift him and let's go. I don't know how long the ice will hold " He was already cradling Hawkgirl in one arm, careful of her broken wing. "Brace yourself." It was the only warning he got before his battered body was hoisted.   
"Ow. Bad hurt."  
Batman was running down the same hall they'd come down when Wally hears a small click, behind them the sounds of bombs going of and rubble falling is the last thing Wally hears before passing out, his body drained from healing.  
He'd woken up in the watch tower medbay, an unconscious but safe Hawkgirl in the bed next to him.  One of the shadows folded forward, it was Batman. Had he been watching them sleep? Honestly it would be pretty low on the list of creepy things he'd seen Bruce do. Batman didn't even say anything he just turned on his heel and swished out. A while later J'onn and enough food to feed an army had arived.  
That was two weeks ago. The dreams had started the next night.  He sighed and relaxed into the sofa, alone with his subconscious is what he'd been trying to avoid all day. His last dream had been so intense.  "Wally....You're doing great." He groaned softly and looked around, his blinds were closed maybe if he just got it out of his system it would go away. Go away forever and he could just pretend it never happened. Yeah cus that was working so well for him at the moment.  
"Wally..." He could still feel Bruce's hands on his face, no gauntlets, just rough hands gripping his face and hair. He stared up into Bruce's blue eyes. "You're doing great." His own hands are placed on Bruce's incredible thighs, his knees pressed into the soft carpet of Bruce's study. His whole body lit up at the praise. Bruce pulls his hands away from Wally and he whimpers at the loss.  
"I didn't say stop."  
Wally nods, bowing his head and taking just the tip of Bruce's erection into his mouth he sucks softly. Wally whimpers again when Bruce grabs his wrist forcing them down into the smooth leather sofa, his grip tight enough to hurt. Wally writhes, trying to get any kind of contact with his own straining erection. The spreader bars connected to his knees and ankles wouldn't allow him to close his legs, the soft leather straps pressed tightly to his skin.  
"Wally..." Bruce tightened his grip slightly and Wally dove in with renewed dedication, he could feel himself drooling, but he didn't care, he'd done this a few times before but this was different he had to do his absolute best, he feels a swell of pride when he manages to take Bruce all the way in his mouth without gaging. His reward is Bruce's quiet groans and the quiet exhale of his name "Wally..." He drags in quick breaths through his nose, Bruce's scent his entire world. He focuses as much as he can, his tongue pressed against the base of Bruce's cock, he puts all his energy into vibrating. That actually shocks a moan out of Bruce and the hands are back in his hair, lifting his head. Wally locks his lips around the head licking enthusiastically, as Bruce comes in his mouth. After what seems like no time, but was probably a few minutes Wally feels himself yanked into a standing position, the straps around his knees are released and he's pulled forward into Bruce's lap. Hands are back, gripping his hips with that same bruising force.   
"You can touch yourself now." He doesn't need to be told twice, jerking himself as fast as is safe. He's making the most embarrassing mewling noises, Bruce is just watching him, with the most intense stare. It's too much for Wally, squeezes his eyes closed. Suddenly there's a hand on his throat, Bruce applies just enough pressure to pull Wally close. Teeth lock down on his shoulder, and he's writhing again, pushing into the sharp pain and into his own hand...and coming all over himself and Bruce. The fantasy fades away and Wally is alone on his sofa, one hand in his mouth and another down his pants. His chest is heaving like he'd just run the planet twice. There. He got it out. He's done with it, now he just needed to test his theory with a good long nap. He shook off the remains of his fantasy for the last time and zipped off for his second shower of the day. He was just into the really good part of his shower playlist and feeling back to normal when his JL communicator goes off in his ear.  
"Flash. Monitor duty. Javelin lift off 10 minutes." 10 minutes was way to much time for Wally, it gave him not only enough time to dry off and put on a new uniform but to decide that the remainder of his decorations would be be more at home on the Watchtower. He'd loaded in 3 of the boxes and slouched down into the co-pilot seat in well under 5 minutes. "Hiya Bats!" Batman glanced at him and then at the boxes Wally had carefully fastened into the seats.  
"What are those?"   
Flash managed not to blush under Batman's questioning stare.  
"It's a surprise."  
\-------------------  
Batman docked the javelin and disembarked with one final glance at Wally's boxes. Whatever Wally was up to Bruce was glad he seemed back to normal, the encounter with Morgaine two weeks prior had Bruce worried Wally had suffered lasting damage, emotional or physical. If he was back to his old tricks then everything was fine. Bruce didn't care for the icy terror that had gripped his heart when he saw Flash hit the wall.  WayneTech might be looking into a extremely lightweight body armor, but that had nothing to do with what had happened. Nothing at all.  He didn't know why he had picked up Wally...Flash for monitor duty, J'onn said he didn't need to be replaced and honestly it made more sense to have Flash on earth for better reaction time. He sighed as a red and yellow blur raced past him.  
   
It soon became apparent that J'onn had told Flash the same. Batman could see Wally running around putting up Halloween decorations, the monitors set up to follow his moments, the system could barley keep up with him lagging at times and catching up after Wally had already left the room in a red and gold blur. Bruce frowned, he had never been a fan of Halloween as a child, even less so after becoming Batman, villains always managed to destroy it in the most horrifying ways. To the point that it was barely celebrated in Gotham, the rich might tempt fate with a costume ball and children might wear costumes to school and return home loaded down with candy from sympathetic teachers, there was no official curfew but most people were inside and on lock down before the sun was down.  Bruce just couldn't share in Flash's childlike enthusiasm for the holiday, but if it was good for Flash it was good for the League. That's what Bruce tells himself, good mental health, good work. Best for the League, best for the world. He tells himself that even when Flash stops dead and turns...And Bruce knows he's not looking into the camera but for a few seconds it's like that carefree smile is directed at him, but Powergirl and Stargirl walk into frame and shatter that illusion. Batman curses himself how did he let himself get so distracted, if he didn't finish these calculations before Terrific got to the station, it would delay the timelines for the new shielding. He manages to get a decent amount of work done when he senses something rush past the door, he looks up. 2, 3, 4, 5 times. Finally Flash zips into the room and around Batman two more times before settling in front of Batman and rocking on his heels.   
"Bats!"  
"What?"  
"Where do we keep the extension cords?"  
It was a question Flash could have asked anyone else on the Watchtower.   
"Storage." Bruce growled it out a little harsher than intended.  
Wally didn't even wait around to ask which storage room, he was gone and then he was back.  
"Bats!"  
"What?"  
A blur of motion "No I mean bats literally." Flash had decorated the room in dozens of tiny bats, including strings of light up bats, that explained the extension cords.  
"Hilarious."  
And Wally obviously thought it was, he was giggling with his hands clamped over his face, doubled over slightly and still...rocking. Another blur and Flash was in the seat beside him. And this smile was definitely for Bruce or at least at his expense. Wally looked around, again, 2,3,4,5, more times. He was bouncing his leg so fast it was a red blur.   
"So Bats, I've been thinking."  
"Mm." Wally took that as permission to continue  
"Like maybe I need more training. Not like what GL had us doing in that corny western ghost town thing. Like actual fighting training. I mean Nightwing showed me some things when we were kids and thank god because I'd be long dead if he hadn't. But dudes like Luminus having better skills than me? Unacceptable. And what if somehow I'm caught without my powers or something else equally horrible." He rattled it off so quickly even Bruce was having a hard time keeping up. Flash looks around again, 2,3,4,5 times.   
 "Anyway...I was hoping you would help me? After all you're the master of all things training right?"  
Batman is quite for long enough for Wally to vibrate nervously. The thought of Wally dying brought back that icy feeling.   
"Alright."  
Wally smiles and it chases away that icy feeling.  
He looks around again, 2,3,4,5 times and finally decides that Bruce didn't mean right that second. "Alright..." Wally draws the word out slowly. "Bye Bats!" He's gone again leaving only a gust of wind in his trail. Bruce sighs to himself. Best for the League, best for the world, best for Wally...


	2. Darling Look At Me Standing Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall gets his training

Wally was adding the 27th layer to his peanut butter and jelly sandwich tower when batman entered the cafeteria. Vigilante and Green Lantern sat at the table, Lantern's fingers twitching like he was prepared to shield himself from a sticky mess at moments notice. Vigilante was not too discreetly blowing on the teetering tower. 

"Flash. Come with me."

None of them had noticed Batman enter. Vigilante let out a "Ooooo~" like Wally had been called to the principle's office.

"Andddd 28! Sure thing Bats!"

Wally ate the whole tower before zipping to Batman's side. Green Lantern looked at them curiously as they left the cafeteria. Batman seemed determined to move as slowly as possible and it was making Wally twitch. He started humming to himself which earned him a silent side glance from Bats, who very suddenly moved into Wally's personal space  
"Uh?"

Batman raised his hand to Wally's face and drug his thumb over the corner of his lips.

"Uhhhhh" 

Wally desperately hoped this wasn't another dream or that at the very least that second sound was one of confusion and not a moan. The skin Bruce had touched was tingling. Batman stepped back without words only holding his peanut butter smeared thumb up as explanation. Wally twitched as his brain quick rebooted, his heart was thundering in his chest.

"Wow! Thanks BatDad, I am capable of wiping my own face" 

He muttered sarcastically, a flush creeping into his cheeks. Batman smirked at him. 

"Are you?" 

Something in his voice made Wally's whole body tingle. A somewhat akward silence filled the space between them.  
Wally had to fill it with something, had to return things to normal, he'd brought this on himself. He just wanted to spend time with Bats and figured asking him to play battle bots wasn't the way to go. But why, why, why, why, why? He'd never before been inclined to spend more than a professional amount of time with Batman, sure he pestered him sometimes, bugged him to enage in the league activities outside of fighting giant robots. But he was that way with everyone. 

He was just trying to restore normalcy to their relationship. Because he'd gotten all of the weirdness out of his system. Right? This entire thought process took seconds and Wally still needed to fill the akward silence. He just started rambling about music, he went on and on about it until they reached the transport pads. J'onn looked down on them with a curious look. 

"Training." 

J'onn being completely used to Batman's curtness nodded once and...the transporters were really sensationless, but something about it made you feel strange. Wally fell silent again as he followed Batman to one of the training gyms. 

"Huh, I've never been in this one." 

Batman punched a code into the pad. 

"That's because it's mine." 

Wally blinked. Being alone with Batman, in his private training gym. Which probably meant there was no surveillance or recording equipment in it. Wally let out a shaky breath. 

"Oh cool, I feel so special." 

It wasn't like he'd never been in the Cave, but now that he thought about he'd never been in the Cave with Batman...alone. Batman was standing on a slightly raised platform and typing something into a panel. 

"Move to the center of the room."

Wally nods and does as he was told, there was a quiet clicking and hissing. Wally grunts as he's forced to slow to a walk. 

"I've increased the gravity to limit your speed." 

Wally nods again, there's another hiss and a punching bag pops out of the floor. 

"Show me what Dick taught you. " 

Suddenly Wally feels very exsposed, he feels like Dick is under evaluation as much as he is. He rolls his shoulders and swings for the bag.  
\------------------

Wally is sweating underneath his cowl, he shifts to swing his leg into the bag for a kick only to feel strong hands catch his thigh and ankle. He shivers against his will, if batman noticed he doesn't show it. 

"Your form is off, you're leaving yourself too open and off balance." 

Wally swallows and blinks. 

"How...should I be doing it then?" 

Batman releases Wally's leg, steps around him and slams a kick into the bag, it shudders with the force. Wally tries to copy the movement exactly, brow furrowed in concentration. 

"Again." 

Wally kicked 

"Again"

Wally Kicked 

"Don't step back so far, you're still leaving yourself open." 

Wally starts to adjust his stance when he feels Batman's hands on him again, one on his hip and another on his lower back, guiding him into the proper position. Wally thinks he might pass out, that at least would be better than popping a boner for Batman's commanding voice. Less embarrassing anyway.

"Again."

Wally kicks.

"Good...Again"

Good? Good! Wally found a renewed energy at Bruce's slight praise. Could he make him say it again? Could he make him say other things. He swung his leg into the bag exactly the same way. It went on for a while 5 right, 5 left, and again until it seemed Batman was satisfied.   
"Punch."  
Wally's brain screeched to a halt at the change in command, he had begun to enjoy the repetitive motion, the sound of Batman's voice and the burn in his muscles. He swung his arm forward, almost knocking himself off balance. "No."  
Hands! Again, on his elbow and then his shoulder.   
"Put your weight behind it."  
In excruciatingly slow motion, Batman guided Wally through the motion. When his fist made contact with the bag, Batman's hand slid down his arm to his wrist. "Relax. If you keep tensing up you're going to hurt yourself."  
"Uhhh." Batman was extremely close to Wally, it was making it surprisingly hard to think. "Right. Got it."  
Batman steps back in one fluid motion, seemingly uneffected by the increased gravity, his cape folds around him silently.   
"Again"  
\------------------   
Bruce finds himself glad nothing world ending or clown related was interfering with this. He was still worried about Wally's mental state, he seemed to tense whenever Bruce touched him and he seemed to be doing everything in sets of fives, he was unusually quiet. His brow furrowed. Lips set in a firm line. The request for training was also strange, Flash was never one to be concerned about his mortality. He could have asked Wildcat or anyone else to help him. "Okay. That's enough for today." He watched Flash roll his shoulders and take a deep breath,2,3,4,5. "This is going to make my 3rd shower of the day." Bruce felt something pull in his stomach at the thought of Wally in the shower. He pushed the feeling away. As if the gods had smiled on him an alarm chose that moment to go off. "Flash, Batman, Dr. Light, Stargirl. To transporters."  
Flash sighed. "Guess it'll have to wait. Race ya!"  
\---------------- Batman didn't expect to find Kyle Rayner trying to wrangle some kind of....He was having a hard time looking at it, something like a pressure in his head compelled him to observe it out of the corner of his eye. Whatever it was was writhing and squeaking and leaking some kind of yellow liquid. Kyle was covered in it and seemed to be having a hard time with the creature. "Again with the tentacles?!" Flash yelled. Narrowly avoiding the thin whip like tentacles. For once crowd control wasn't going to be a problem, it seemed whatever the creature was emitting discouraged a crowd, even news crews were hanging absurd distance away. Rayner was thrown into a nearby building, taking Stargirl who had been hovering around uncertainly in some kind of trance with him. Flash hurried to yank them from the rubble. Stargirl had snapped out of her trance and was screaming uncontrollably, she was in hysterics, the yellow slime coating her face and upper body. "Kyle hold her!" A green light enveloped Stargirl, holding her steady Flash whipped up a small whirlwind, blowing the slime off. He quickly touches his ear, there's a white beam and Stargirl was gone. Flash seemed to be following Stargirl's lead, hanging back, his entire body language suggesting discomfort, he...was he reaching for Rayner hand? Bruce watches as a taser baterang sinks into the creature and fizzles out. Doctor Light seemed to the only one having any effect, the...thing. It cried out with every blast from her, shrinking back and then lashing out with its tentacles. But even she seemed effected, her jaw clenched so tightly it looked painful, a slightly desperate look in her eye as she pummeled it with blow after blow. Another beam of light. Zatana stands at his side, her wand ready. "Good lord! Is that, is it a-?" Nearby Flash has a grip on Rayner's hand and Rayner is using is ring to craft a minigun "Flash! Focus!" Zatana was backing up slowly, muttering under her breath. Too quickly for the eye to follow three things happened: Wally released Rayner's hand, Zatana shouted something like "Maler ruoy ot nruter!" Batman felt a force impact him and seconds later he was standing on a beach. Wally was standing near him unusually out of breath.


End file.
